1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting bracket for use with office panels and, in particular, to a hanging mounting bracket for mounting a Steelcase or Haworth binder bin or shelf unit on a Teknion panel in an office panel system.
2. Description of Related Art
Free-standing office panel systems are well known in the art for creating office units of varying sizes and shapes in a large open area. Such panel systems are manufactured by Teknion Furniture Systems located in Downsview, Canada; Steelcase Inc. in Grand Rapids, Mich.; and Haworth Inc. in Holland, Mich. Examples of Teknion panels for use in office panel systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,349 and 5,277,005. Additionally, various auxiliary items such as shelving, work station desks and binder bins are manufactured for mounting on the panels.
The Teknion office panel system provides raceways for electrical wires and data and information cabling throughout the system. The wiring and the cabling raceways are located at desk height which is very desirable because of quick and convenient accessibility to the workers.